Raye Penber
Raye Penber (レイ=ペンバー, Rei Penbā) jest agentem FBI, który bada sprawę pierwszego Kiry - Lighta Yagamiego. Wygląd Raye jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma czarne, półdługie włosy i jasne oczy. Ubiera się w garnitur i długi płaszcz. Osobowość Raye bardzo kocha narzeczoną i zdaje się o nią dbać. Bywa dowcipny w jej towarzystwie. Penber nie lubi tego, że tak dużo czasu spędza w pracy. Nie chce, by narzeczona mieszała się do śledztwa w sprawie Kiry, ponieważ uważa, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Planował założyć rodzinę z Misorą. Historia Ray jest amerykańskim agentem FBI, jednym z 12 przysłanych do Japonii przez L'a. Przyjechał tam ze swoją narzeczoną Naomi Misorą, ponieważ mieli odwiedzić jej rodziców. Ona sama też była agentką lecz za namową Raye'a zrezygnowała z pracy. Fabuła thumb|250px|Raye śledzący Lighta Raye jest agentem FBI, który przybył do Japonii. Ma za zadanie obserwować Lighta Yagamiego i inne osoby. Po tym jak Light zorientował się, że jest śledzony postanowił udowodnić swoją niewinność. Po kilku dniach obserwacji ucznia, Raye stwierdza, że Light Yagami jest tylko pilnym uczniem, który w tygodniu uczęszcza do szkoły, a weekendy wykorzystuje na randkę. Postanawia, że wsiądzie do tego samego autobusu co chłopak, po czym zakończy obserwację. Siada jedno miejsce za Lightem i Yuri. Autobus zostaje porwany przez narkomana, który kilka dni wcześniej napadł na bank. Raye jest w szoku i widząc, że Light zapisuje w wiadomości do Yuri, że spróbuje porywaczowi wyrwać broń, gdy się odwróci, interweniuje. Mówi szeptem, że to niebezpieczne i sam się tym zajmie. Light nie ufa agentowi i udaje, że podejrzewa go o bycie wspólnikiem narkomana. Raye czuje, że nie ma wyboru i pokazuje Lightowi legitymację FBI. Ostatecznie, porywacz zginął w wypadku samochodowym zaraz po wyskoczeniu z autobusu. Raye prosi Lighta, by nie mówił nikomu, że się spotkali, ponieważ jest w Japonii na „tajnej misji”. 27 grudnia, Penber pojawia się na dworcu. Light staje za nim i przedstawia się jako Kira. Agent nie wie kto za nim stanął, jednak kojarzy głos tej osoby. Po tym jak Light zabił jedną z osób w pobliżu, Raye nie ma już wątpliwości i wie, że ma do czynienia z Kirą. Light grozi agentowi, że jeśli nie zrobi tego co mu każe, zabije jego dziewczynę. Daje mu kopert i każe wyciągnąć krótkofalówkę i włożyć słuchawkę do ucha. Raye ma wsiąść do pociągu linii Yamanote. W pociągu, agent odpowiada na pytania Lighta, które słyszy przez słuchawkę. Następnie dostaje plik od dowódcy z danymi i zdjęciami wszystkich agentów, którzy przybyli do Japonii. Light każe Penberowi wpisać wszystkie nazwiska do rubryk w dokumencie, który był w kopercie. Po wpisaniu nazwisk, Raye ma odłożyć wszystko na półkę bagażową nad jego głową i jeździć pociągiem jeszcze co najmniej 30 minut. Agent nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, czyj to głos. O 16:41 Raye Penber wysiada z pociągu nadal nieświadomy, co planuje Kira. Nagle chwyta się za serce i upada na ziemię. Odwraca się w stronę pociągu, gdyż uważa, że w środku może zobaczyć sprawcę. Lu jego zdziwieniu, Kirą okazał się Light Yagami. Reye Penber umiera na zawał, podobnie jak reszta agentów FBI, którzy przybyli do Japonii. Jego śmierć „zmotywowała” Naomi Misorę do rozpoczęcia własnego śledztwa. Ostatecznie jednak popełniła samobójstwo (zmanipulowana notatnikiem). Śmierć zarówno agenta jak i jego narzeczonej wydawała się być dziwna dla L'a, dlatego proponuje skupić się na osobach, które obserwował Raye Penbar. L: Change the WorLd (film) Film zaczyna się sceną, w której on i Naomi Misora siedzą w samochodzie i rozmawiają o zleceniu. Ray boi się o Misorę i próbuje ją namówić do rezygnacji z misji. Misora nie rozumie czemu, więc Ray dodaje, że chodzi o seryjnego mordercę, który nie zawaha się zabić. Kobieta stwierdza, że przecież to L zaplanował akcję i dla niej to gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili dodaje również, że przypuszcza, że detektyw wie o związku Naomi i Raya. Mężczyzna się denerwuje, a Naomi wychodzi z auta, mówiąc po drodze Rayowi, że nic jej nie będzie i pytając czy zna „takami no kenbutsu”. Potem odchodzi udając się na misję. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Agenci FBI Kategoria:Postacie